monkfandomcom-20200227-history
List of Adrian Monk's Phobias
The following is a partially-complete list of Adrian Monk's many phobias. Super Mega Fear *Dentist (Note: was implied that the fear was heightened after he was kidnapped and tortured by Dr. Bloom and his assistant in Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist). Greatest Fears In order of priority, Monk's greatest fears are: # Dentists # Germs (mysophobia) # Needles (trypanophobia) # Milk (lactophobia) (Implied that it started after having milk spilt on his shirt seen in Little Monk and the Rubber Ball) # Death (necrophobia) # Snakes (ophidiophobia) # Mushrooms (mycophobia) # Heights (acrophobia) # Crowds (enochlophobia) # Elevators (liftophobia) The "miracle of birth" (Mr. Monk and the Very Very Old Man), (Mr. Monk and the Red Herring) Other Fears Monk's other fears, in no particular order, include: Concepts *Disorder *Fear itself *Imperfection *Risk *Changes Environmental *Bees and hornets (Apiphobia) *Bees in blenders *Cats (Ailurophobia) *Caves (Speluncaphobia) *Clouds (Nephophobia) *Dogs (Cynophobia) *Darkness (Achluophobia); *Dirt (Mysophobia) Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever *Dust (Amathophobia) *Soccer riots *Enclosed spaces (Claustrophobia) (Note: Is implied in Mr. Monk and the Magician to have been heightened after the events of Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure when he and Troy Kroger were buried under a construction site by Steve Connoly.) Was later quelled by Monk and Harold in Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy. (Could have been started or heightened, hinted when Jimmy states that there will be psychological scarring after Adrian was locked in a locker while in school seen in Mr. Monk and Little Monk) *Fire (Arsonphobia) *Faces *Frogs (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Soccer Riots, and Hailstones) *Glaciers *Hailstones (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Soccer Riots, and Frogs) *Infections *Ladybugs *Lightning (astraphobia) ; *Mice *Monkeys *Nature *Noise *Places (Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever) *Possums (ranked in the same bloc as Hailstones, Soccer Riots, and Frogs) *Rabbits *Rats *Rivers *Round things *Slime *Spiders (arachnophobia) *Tigers *Tsunamis *Wind Vehicles and Machines *Airplanes ; *Blenders *Boats ; *Buses ; *Driving *Trains *Trucks , although he drove a Garbage Truck when he was experiencing a mental breakdown in Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike. *Taxies (Although he has ridden in three, in Mr. Monk Is Up All Night, Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink , and Mr. Monk And Sharona ) People and Cities *Beautiful women *Blankets *Bridges ; ; *Bullies *Chalk *Clowns (coulrophobia) *Dirty Hands *Disappointing his father *Dryer Lint *Feet *Germs *Harmonicas *Kissing *Ladders *Laser light *Lepers *Naked people (gymnophobia) ; ; ; (Mr. Monk and the Hypnotist) *Public Speaking ; *Puppets *Rodeos *Soccer Riots (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Hailstones and Frogs) *Spitting *Touching *Tunnels *Underwear *Vomiting Food *Charcoal *Decaffeinated coffee *Egg whites *Milk/Creamer *Mixed veggies (He likes his vegetables separated) *Multi-colored Pills *Mushrooms This list is not comprehensive, especially since it is constantly being added to. Monk's assistant, Natalie Teeger is required to carry around a list and make additions when prompted. . It is also possible that the ranking of Monk's fears shifts around constantly. In "Mr. Monk's 100TH Case," Randy Disher guesses that Monk's fear of naked people (gymnophobia) is ranked immediately below his fear of death. Likewise, in "Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1," Monk seems to prefer dying quickly if it means not having to vomit before he dies. Interestingly, one fear that Monk does not seem to share is his brother Ambrose's agoraphobia (fear of wide, open spaces). However, psychologists often classify a fear of crowds as an offshoot of agoraphobia Background Information and Notes *In "Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy," Monk cures himself (and Harold Krenshaw) of claustrophobia. *Also, in "Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2," he seems to have at least partially conquered his fear of needles. *In "Mr. Monk and the Daredevil", Monk copes with his fear of heights to save Natalie when they are fighting against Joey Krenshaw on a hospital's helicopter landing pad. *Monk's gymnophobia was alluded to in Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy when he was reluctant to even open an issue of Sapphire Magazine to page 53 (where a murdered accountant for the magazine's portfolio was located), causing the accountant's maid to wonder if Monk was religious. *Monk once inadvertently invented a new phobia, the fear of pillows.Mr. Monk Gets a New ShrinkFear of driving. *At one point, Monk made a list of phobias he had, totaling 103 (although he claimed he had more).Mr. Monk and the Astronaut *At another point in time, he established that he had 312 phobias. Notes and References Category:Phobias